


Bad Influence

by MyOwnSuperintendent



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Homophobia, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnSuperintendent/pseuds/MyOwnSuperintendent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she brings her girlfriend Margaery home for Thanksgiving, Sansa Stark is shocked to find that her aunt considers her a bad influence--and that Margaery seems to find the whole thing rather amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire or anything related to it. Hope you enjoy!

Margaery wouldn’t stop laughing. “Oh damn,” she said in between giggles, “she’s seen through my evil plan.”

“Stop it.”

“I totally do want to turn everyone into lesbians,” Margaery said, still laughing, “and sixteen-year-old boys are definitely at the top of my list.”

“Stop it,” Sansa repeated. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s kind of funny,” Margaery said. “You’d better warn people or everyone here will be lesbians by the end of—”

“It’s not funny,” Sansa snapped. “Would you just stop making it into a big joke?” Even as she spoke, she felt bad for snapping at Margaery. Margaery hadn’t really done anything wrong, after all; it wasn’t Margaery who had made her so upset. But she was upset, and it wasn’t helping to have Margaery act like nothing was wrong.

Margaery seemed to get how she was feeling now, at least. She scooted closer to Sansa on the bed, wrapping her arms around Sansa’s shoulders. “You’re right. I’m sorry,” she said. “It’s not funny. It’s beyond idiotic.”

“I just…I can’t believe she would talk like that,” Sansa said, leaning into her girlfriend’s embrace. “I don’t know, maybe I’m stupid—”

“You’re not stupid, baby—”

“—but I guess I kind of thought that since Mom and Dad and my brothers and Arya were good about it, we were in the clear.” It sounded stupid just saying it. “I mean, I guess I knew that some people were going to be awful about it, but I don’t know, I just thought…I don’t know what I thought.”

“No, I get it,” Margaery said. “It’s scariest to tell the first people, so when that’s okay… And then we’ve got the whole New York women’s college bubble thing going for us, so yeah. I get why this might catch you off guard. But baby, some people are always going to be ignorant assholes.”

“I know, it’s just…it sucks, that’s all,” Sansa said.

“I know it,” Margaery said. “I’ve been through it too, Sansa. At home especially—even people who mean well, they sometimes act like I’m from another planet. Well, that’s growing up in the South for you.” She shrugged quickly—Margaery was the most supportive girlfriend in the world whenever anything was wrong with Sansa, but she herself never liked to talk about things that upset her for very long. Sansa simply leaned in to kiss her then, and Margaery kissed her back, her arms pressing Sansa tightly.

“So yeah,” Margaery said. “That’s why I was laughing before. Not because I thought it was really funny, but because after a while—I know this is pretty new to you, but I’ve seen a lot of this bullshit—it’s just easier. But you know I always have your back, and I absolutely get why you’re upset, and I’m sorry if I made you mad by joking about it.”

“It’s okay,” Sansa said, interlacing her fingers with Margaery’s. “I wasn’t really mad at you. I get it.”

“And also,” said Margaery, “it is frankly pretty ridiculous to think that seeing us kiss is a serious threat to your cousin’s morality. What exactly does your aunt think is going to happen?”

“It’s unclear,” Sansa said. “Something terrible, anyway.”

“She didn’t actually say anything to you, did she?”

“No, just to my mom,” Sansa said. “And they obviously didn’t know that I could hear, but…but it was awful, Margaery. She was just going on and on about how she couldn’t believe that Mom and Dad let me bring you home and let you stay here and how she couldn’t believe nobody told her about this before she brought Robin and how could we kiss in front of him and we were such a bad example and we were going to put terrible ideas in his head and what was she going to tell him.”

Margaery rolled her eyes. “Sounds totally reasonable. What did your mom say?”

Sansa smiled for the first time, remembering. “She said that you were a lovely person and that she was very happy to have you here and that Robin could get a lot of worse ideas than anything that he’s going to get from seeing two people having a healthy relationship. And she told Aunt Lysa that she didn’t want to hear anything more about it and that she’d better not say anything to either of us either.”

Margaery grinned back. “Go Cat.”

“Yeah,” Sansa said. “There’s that silver lining, anyway.”

“Seriously, your mom is amazing,” said Margaery. “She’s not going to let anyone give you shit.” She kissed Sansa’s cheek. “So let’s go back downstairs, okay? It’ll be good. We’ll eat turkey, we’ll hang out, your cousin will learn that sometimes girls like other girls.” She rolled her eyes again. “Like he doesn’t know that already anyway. He’s freakin’ sixteen.”

“If anyone doesn’t know about lesbians by age sixteen,” Sansa said, “it’s probably Robin.”

“Oh man,” Margaery said. “Sounds like a great life.” She got up from the bed, stretching. “I feel like I’ve got a reputation to uphold now. And I feel like I’m not living up to it. I feel like I should go downstairs with lady jizz on my mouth.”

“I really feel like you should not.”

“Fine,” Margaery said. “Then can I take your cousin aside after dinner and tell him all about the finer points of scissoring?”

“No, you absolutely cannot.”

“But why not?” Margaery asked. “Your aunt is expecting me to be a terrible influence. And a huge stereotype. And I am letting her down.” She paused, looking thoughtful, and then her eyes lit up. “Can I at least spend all of dinner talking about softball or something?”

Sansa laughed. “I see only one problem with this plan. You don’t know anything about softball.”

“I do so!” Margaery said. “There’s a soft ball…and you hit it with a bat…and you score runs.” She stopped. “Damn, that’s about it. Maybe you’re right. Maybe I could go pick Arya’s brain before dinner?”

“You can try,” Sansa said. “But fair warning: she’s really condescending about these things.”

“I’ll give it a shot anyway,” said Margaery. “And I doubt your aunt will know the difference in either case.” She kissed Sansa quickly. “Don’t worry. I’ll be totally sweet. I’ll just spend more time than usual talking about rounding the bases…and balls…”

Sansa burst out laughing. “You make it sound really dirty.”

“That’s because I’m a really dirty person,” Margaery said. “I should definitely not be around small children, and your parents should definitely not be hosting me, and if you had any sense you would break up with me for your own good.”

“Oh, but I couldn’t do that,” Sansa said. She pulled Margaery close and kissed her again, slowly and thoroughly this time.

“Good,” Margaery said when they broke the kiss. “Because I actually don’t want you to, funnily enough.” The next kiss was light and sweet. “I love you, Sansa.”

“I love you, Margaery.”

When Margaery had gone off in search of Arya, Sansa wandered down to the kitchen. Her mom was there, finishing up the potatoes. “Hi, sweetheart,” she said, smiling. “Want to give me a hand? Could you check on the pie?”

“Sure,” Sansa said. She leaned over to open the oven door and take a look.

“Where’s Margaery?” her mom asked.

“She went looking for Arya,” Sansa said. “She wants to learn about softball.”

Understandably, her mom looked a bit confused. “I’m sorry?”

“She…” This would be impossible to explain without starting at the beginning. “Well, I…I heard you and Aunt Lysa talking earlier.”

“Oh,” her mom said. “Oh, sweetheart, come here.” Sansa went, and her mom hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry that you heard that,” she said. “Lysa is my sister, but she was completely out of line. She…she has some very strange ideas, sometimes. But she had no right to say what she did.” She kissed the top of Sansa’s head. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Sansa said. “I mean, it’s not okay, but it’s not your fault. Thanks for sticking up for us, anyway.”

“Of course,” her mom said. “You’re my daughter, Sansa. I love you, and I am very glad that you’re as happy as you are with someone as nice as Margaery. And that’s that.” She released Sansa from her embrace and turned back to the potatoes. “Now what exactly does this have to do with Margaery wanting to learn about softball?”

“Well, I told her about it,” Sansa said, “and she said that she feels like she has a reputation to maintain now and that she needs to talk about softball.”

Her mom smiled. “Oh my.”

Sansa giggled. “She also said that she wanted to talk to Robin about scissoring, but I didn’t think that would be a very good idea.”

“I’m not sure I know exactly what that is...?” her mom said. At Sansa’s look, however, she quickly added, “But I will Google it some time when you are not around. Go see where everyone else is, would you? I could use a few more hands in here.”

As Sansa left the kitchen, she encountered Margaery and Arya. Upon seeing her, the latter loudly announced, “I can definitely see why the two of you are going out now. I think Margaery might get sports even less than you do.”

“God, you’re rude,” Sansa said, swatting at her sister, who promptly swatted back. “Go into the kitchen. Mom needs more help.” When Arya had gone, Sansa turned to Margaery. “Are you an expert now?”

“I’m a champ,” Margaery said. “You’d never know that I got all my softball knowledge in the last five minutes. Maybe.”

Sansa smiled and offered Margaery her arm. “Want to come with me? I’m on the hunt for more kitchen helpers.”

“Sure.” Margaery looped her arm through Sansa’s. “Look at us walking around like this,” she added, grinning, as she and Sansa set off down the hall. “I think we might entirely warp your cousin’s view of the world. I think we might give your aunt the vapors.”

Sansa still didn’t think the whole thing was all that funny. But when she thought of her mom’s words back in the kitchen, or when Margaery smiled at her like she was doing now, she couldn’t stay too upset either.

“Probably,” she said. “Too bad.”  


End file.
